


feedback loop

by mxrvel13



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrvel13/pseuds/mxrvel13
Summary: Eddie and Venom have a nightmare of past events, and deal with the fallout.





	feedback loop

**Author's Note:**

> TW for panic attacks, explosions, and nightmares
> 
> written for day 2 of whumptober for the prompt: explosions

Eddie woke to the sound of ringing in his ears, and a burning sensation pouring over his skin, like it was being scorched away. “Fuck no, not again, no-“ Panic was already rushing over him, drowning him and dulling his senses.

He remembered what had happened vividly, a fight, an explosion, and coming to alone. _ Truly _ alone, no trace of his other half to be found.

His panic increased, almost like a feedback loop, waves and waves of it becoming stronger with every pass. He dug his fingers into the ground, feeling it give easily, almost like liquid, and-

“V!” He gasped, finally recognizing the black substance surrounding him protectively. Eddie realized what was happening now- there was no threat, just memories. Horrible ones. “V- we’re okay, calm- fuck, calm down.”

This happened, every so often. One of them would panic, and the other would too, like a chain reaction from hell. “V, calm down, it was- it was just a nightmare. We’re okay, see? Check for yourself.”

Now Eddie could almost discern whose emotions were whose. And Venom didn’t speak, but he could feel him moving around inside, checking organs frantically for damage.

“See, love? We’re fine.” Eddie said, and he felt the panic ebbing, just a little. 

He let out a breath when Venom’s head materialized in front of him, connected to his chest. _ “Felt real _ . _ ” _His counterpart said simply, and Eddie sighed.

“I know. They always do.” He replied. “But we’re safe.” He gestured around him as evidence, to the familiar walls of their bedroom, projecting as much _ home _ and _ safe _ into their bond as he could muster.

Venom nodded, final vestiges of panic fading away, leaving a sense of vague embarrassment. _ “Sorry.” _

Eddie shook his head. “No need to be.” He stretched, trying to let some of the unnecessary tension leave his muscles. “Let’s eat something and then we’ll talk more, okay?”

Venom nodded again, and if Eddie decided that twenty bars of chocolate would be a nutritious enough breakfast, it was no one’s business but theirs.


End file.
